Past efforts have led to various inventions directed toward adjustable weight exercise devices. Some examples of such efforts in the field of free weights are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,463 to Shields; U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,198 to Hettick, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,034 to Shields; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,762 to Towley, III et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,997 to Roth et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,442 to Krull; U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,350 to Krull; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,481 to Krull. Despite these advances and others in the field of weight lifting equipment, room for continued improvement remains.